1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a housing for use as part of a circuit arrangement that includes a power module, and more particularly, to such a housing that provides means for at least partially sealing the housing against the elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In circuit arrangements of this type, the occurrence of a failure of the circuit arrangement under extreme climate conditions, such as, for example, extreme exposure to moisture with dewing, cannot always be reliably prevented. Such failures are caused in particular by corrosion of a module board element of power module, of the pressure contact elements and/or of the printed circuit board.
There is accordingly a need in the art for circuit arrangements for power modules that are better capable of withstanding the elements.